One is the loneliest number
by BumblebeesGirlMaddy
Summary: It wasn't exactly planned; they hadn't even interfaced outside of the trine before. But the small seeker was just so- innocent that they couldn't really resist, well after a couple cubes of highgrade they couldn't. Command Trine X Sunstorm


**Authors note: Request on DA for a wonderful artist: Autopup Enjoy I: **

It wasn't exactly planned; they hadn't even interfaced outside of the trine before. But the small seeker was just so- innocent that they couldn't really resist, well after a couple cubes of highgrade they couldn't.

It started as many 'celebration parties' did, each mech grabbed a cube whilst bragging about who they fragged up or offlined before getting absolutely, undeniably, **drunk**. As the real party began the mechs split up into their groups, seeker's in one area, split into their own little trines. Large mech's in one area laughing and Squabbling about who was strongest; sure to cause a fight by the end of the night. And finally, the various mechs in the middle, with no real group of their own; placeing bets on who would be slagged first.

Now off course this story has nothing to really do with the other Decepticons, but with the seekers. There were many that were- hesitant to drink, do to past experiences or their inability to hold their 'liquor', but eventually they all drank; except two. The 'goody-two-shoes' of the faction, Thundercracker, and Sunstorm. Despite their reasoning, one would always end up…indulging the fun. Of course there was always the two 'idiots' he was so fond of that would pull him into it.

Problem was, once he had one, they'd feed him another; and Thundercracker despite any arguing he may place against such a fact, he could not hold his highgrade. So after about three **small** cubes, the large blue seeker was either ready for recharge, or a giggling idiot with none of his usual standards or guards.

Skywarp and Starscream **loved **it, especially when the small touches upon the blue seeker's wings pulled him into a shuddering and whimpering mess. Which is where they were now, giggling and whispering sweet nothings into their large seeker's audios, placing careful kisses upon them after each word they stated. Despite the desperate urge to be fragged, or to frag as it usually was; his two trine mates, something was simply pulling at his processor each time his dimmed and glazed gaze wandered over the room.

Across the room, standing where his own small trine should be was the other 'goody-two-shoes', though unlike Thundercracker; his trine did not **exist**. He sat silently in a chair of his own at a table in the more secluded area of the 'seeker's side', servos idly twiddling in his lap as he stared at the table before him. Perhaps on a normal day, this wouldn't bother Thundercracker, nor even catch his attention. However in his drunk, and interface insured processor it stood out like the mech's paintjob in the sun.

He gave the two seekers, currently making their way on his larger frame, no warning as he moved to stand up and stumble away from the table, ignoring the music in the background as the party picked up further. His trinemates releasing a soft whine of confusion and need as they moved to follow after the other, giggling as they used each other for support.

Thundercracker stated nothing, large pedes scrambling at random moments as he made his way across the area, no one taking notice as the Command trine left what was always their table. Their pray, or at this moment Thundercracker's, knew nothing of the storm that was approaching him, staying oblivious until a sudden dark servo grasped his chin and yanked him forward suddenly. He only had time to let out a cry of shocked surprise before a mouth met his, a low growl breaking from the seeker climbing upon the table in front of him.

The two following him fell silent from their halfway mark, shocked even in their drunken haze at their trine mate's action; the blue mech never being one to take such- action in a public place at the least. The silence only lasted a moment before Skywarp wolfwhistled. "GET IN THERE TC" he shouted before laughing, Starscream pushing him to the side a fraction. "BUT SAVE US SOME" he screeched in contrast.

Though Thundercracker wasn't listening; focusing on running his servos down the smaller seeker's side before grasping his hips as he yanked him up onto the table. Sunstorm however, did nothing, shocked, confused, and flushing horridly at the sudden actions from the other as well as the heat that seemed to take over his frame. Despite the other seekers, who interfaced quite regularly within trines, Sunstorm had never…experienced such an event; and did not know how to react. And before he could even utter a word he was slammed into the table, a glossa breaking through his lips as they opened before it was suddenly gone, the mouth previously taking over his own moving down to his sensitive neck wires. "Damnit" the usually passive seeker hissed, optics dulled in arousal as he bit into a wire harshly. "Damnit Sunstorm, just- damnit" he continued before moving to kiss him once more, the smaller seeker whimpering in confusion. The golden frame below blue wiggled, the heat pouring down into places he wasn't quite aware of as the other dominated him in every way possible he could think of; large servos sliding over wings and sides, tweaking wires here, nipping there.

There was a loud 'crash' as the table tipped, dumping them onto the floor, Thundercracker tipping so his back hit the floor before continuing his abuse on the other's frame as the culprits moved in, purple and blue servos moving to help in the abuse of the mech's frame. The mech of which was whimpering and moaning as he shuddered and spasmed under the other's ministrations, seeming to set his frame on fire.

By now all attention was on them, mech's surrounding their group on the floor with wolfwhistles and shouts of praise to the seeker's on the floor. But the ones upon it were out of it, lost in their pleasured world.

Sunstorm was in a heaven like hell, his frame simply alight as he was abused in ways he could grow used to, servos tweaking wing tips and wires, derma biting into his neck, frames grinding against his own as he was surrounded.

The other three however were in their own form of heaven, enjoying the moaning and shivering mess below their servos. Thundercracker in his drunken haze simply having a blast whilst moving down the other's frame, his purple trinemate moving to unlock the panel of the seeker's frame; giving him no warning nor any preparation as he opened his own, he unlike Thundercracker not thoughtful; especially in his state. He only let out a possessive growl, moving to shove his spike into the soaking port in front of him. The reaction was almost time stopping, the delicious yellow frame between the three of them arching up in pain as his seal was broken, Thundercracker's state of lust and highgrade seeming to break at the sudden choked yell of pain and he instantly moved to lean over the smaller mech's frame, servos working over his wings in gentle motions meant to bring pleasure and relief as his trinemates continued their harsh abuse, Skywarp pulling out of his port before slamming back in whilst Starscream moved to pull the helm of the small seeker back, panel clicking open.

After a moment the soft cries and whimpering of disappeared, replaced with the delicious and confused moans of the inexperienced seeker, seeming to pull him back into his previous stage, moving to push at the rough seeker at the other's port as his panel clicked open, shifting along with his purple counter part as he moved to slowly begin entering the tight, clenching port as well. There was a sharp gasp, mixed in with mangled moans as the small seeker's port was stretched and torn, but ignored as pleasure out masked the pain; that was, until his mouth was suddenly invaded by the large spike of the Second in Command. Tears were brought to his optics, at both the pain and roughness he was shown, the other mech's jeering the four on as the rough, sticky session of grinding bodies continued; Sunstorm wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain as his overload began to approach before retreating; the seeker's upon him moaning and groaning as they began to climax. Starscream shoving his spike into the smaller mech's mouth as the other tried to desperately do what his commander wanted; the other two pounding into his torn and delicate port, one of course gentler than the other. Suddenly he was filled, the three overloading at almost the exact same moment, Starscream having enough generosity to pull out and overload upon the pained seeker's faceplating rather than in his mouth as the other two filled his bleeding port to the brim with their transfluid.

Rather out of pity or luck, his own overload would be brought, Thundercracker pulling out almost instantly and making no move to bask in his overload as his trinemates, who pulled out to lay back on the ground with satisfied grins. The smaller seeker watched the blue mech above him in confusion, and a light fear as his frame shook in fear and torture at his unlived overload. He received a smile however in response, a smile filled with guilt in apology as the large seeker leaned down to carefully kiss at the tears on the mech's faceplating before lowing his hips to slowly slide his port on the mech's spike. Skywarp giving a whine of dismay as his Trinemate allowed his rarely used port to be taken by the whimpering mess on the floor, though turning to watch the show he would surely get.

Sunstorm couldn't state any words or pleas, frame arching up at the sudden pleasure compared to the pain as his servos flew to the floor, looking for a grip as the mech above him gave a light grunt of pain; his port itself only been used once or twice by his trine. Thundercracker gave no words of objection though, beginning almost instantly to pull his hips up with a slow roll before slamming them back down against the gasping seeker.

"T-THUNDERCRACKER" The smaller mech shouted at the pleasure that drove away the pain rewarded from his bleeding port. The mech in response simply leaned down to press his lips gently to the tangy ones of the other, his trinemates shouting words of encouragement in response with the drunken idiots around them. It wasn't an everyday sight to see the passive seeker dominating another in such a way, and Skywarp and Starscream were enjoying it bimmensely/b.

Sunstorm, much more used to the fact of having his lips pressed against another's began to clumsily kiss back, hips slowly bucking up to meet the other's as he began to once more turn into a small, moaning mess at the now gentle interfacing. His cooling fans whirling to keep him cool as the jeers of the other Decepticons seemed to only intensify the heat in his frame.

Both mech's would surely regret the actions of tonight tomorrow, having to hear the wolf whistles and mocking taunts of the large mech's. But neither at the moment cared, overloads slowly approaching, one his second, the other's official first. Large black servos moved up to gently grasp the innocent seeker's faceplating as it scrunched up, frame tremoring at the large overload that slowly began to take over his frame; mouth opening to scream out in pleasure as the port around his spike clenched tightly at the other's overload, dark helm gently hitting the other's as Thundercracker pressed his forehelm to the other's. He allowed his hips to gently roll against the beautiful seeker's below him, dragging out the well deserved overload. After a moment, the small seeker went limp, optics shuttering as his systems shut down and Thundercracker, well exhausted himself moved to slowly pull his hips off of the other's, making sure to keep the delicate frame below his covered as he reached down to close his panel; full aware now of the cheers above him; wanting to save Sunstorm what dignity he could. After a moment he leaned back, carefully closing his own panel as he pulled the mech against his frame before moving to stand, his trine moving to rise as well with large grins.

Though not a word was uttered, Thundercracker moving to stumble towards the free area he was granted by the smirking and obviously drunk observes of their show; many slowly picking off to grab an interfacing partner and drag them towards the exit. He was stopped however from falling as two pairs of arms wrapped around him, blue and purple intertwining around him and the recharging seeker before the group of seeker's disappeared through a warp-gate with a loud 'crack'.

Their destination was reached almost instantly, caring trinemates, satisfied in more ways than one carefully leading their exhausted blue seeker to the combined berths, the three originals having been pushed together for many reasons.

The largest seeker took his time in placing the smallest down, making sure to lay him out so he would be comfortable, wings placed to the berth as his frame was laid straight out. After that he was only given a moment before his trine began herding him on the berth, servos grasping servos as the other's planted a smack to his aft with a screeching command of "Go recharge". It was all affectionate of course. Thundercracker carefully folded his wings upon his back, situating himself carefully beside the abused seeker, dragging a servo over soiled cheekplating before sliding it down to carefully wrap around the mech's waist. His silence was broken, tired and hoarse baritone breaking out over the dark room "Someone grab me a washcloth?" he stated softly, Skywarp moving to comply as Starscream began to situate himself on the free side of the golden seeker, red optics dimming as he slowly stretched out. Thundercracker could here the light thump that signaled Skywarp's return, gaze that had been focused on his trineleader moving to his purple trinemate with a gentle smile as he took the washcloth. "Thank you" Was his simple response, Skywarp simply pressing a kiss to his cheek before laying down and snuggling up against the blue seeker's broad back for his own recharge as the mech turned back to the mech in his arms. He could feel his own systems trying to force him into a recharge, energy sources almost depleted completely, however he would not simply allow the small seeker to stay in such a state.

So he took his time, gently dragging the wash cloth over the relaxed faceplating of the mech; carefully collecting any transfluid or tears that had dried upon it before shifting a fraction to open the panel of the mech once more; making a mental note to find something for the pain the other would surely be in tomorrow. Hesitating only a moment he moved to slowly wipe at the port of the other, luck that said seeker was deep in recharge due to highly depleted energon, only receiving a jolt in response.

After carefully cleaning the wound as best he could, the largest seeker carefully shut the panel of the other; ignoring the energon he had seen leaking from the torn port of the other. Allowing himself to shift, Thundercracker flickered his gaze to the tri-colored seeker to make sure he indeed was recharging as well before moving to press a kiss to the delicate forehelm of the smallest before allowing his systems to drop offline and pull him into recharge.

A soft gasp brought Thundercracker from his engrossed state over his datapad, gaze instantly, almost lazily flickering to the small and final mech on the berth, the report he had been proofreading moving to be sat back down on the lone and messily organized desk as he stood. The golden seeker shifting and squirming as he tried to ease the unfamiliar pain with a whimper of confusion, though it was quickly stopped by the large servo moving to slide over his panel, bright yellow optics snapping to red.

"Don't move so much." The mech murmured, gently sitting on the edge of the berth and drawing the mech into his arms to lean against his frame, grasping the cube Skywarp had brought in previously only after making sure the mech was settled. Confusion settled into the muddled and exhausted processor of the smallest, mouth opening only to be filled with a sudden bitter tasting energon that he instantly wanted to spit out. Though he had no chance, the blue seeker grasping his chin and pressing it up to close his mouth "Drink it," the deep voice boomed softly "medical grade, to help get your energy up quicker.".

There was a brief moment of silence before Sunstorm swallowed, systems instantly sucking up the energon to help power his systems and he obediently opened his mouth for more, Thundercracker scoffing before abiding, bringing the cube to the other's mouth.

The process continued for several minutes, Sunstorm being as still as possible so not to summon pain from his port as Thundercracker continued to carefully feed him the precious energon. After the cube was finished, the blue seeker gently shifted it to the side, pulling the mech into his lap before moving a servo to hit the latch to open the other's panel, causing the other to blush and move to cover it almost instantly, the action pulling a sigh from his caretaker. "Let me look at it, not like I haven't seen it before." He states, moving to push the white servo away. Sunstorm intaked sharply, sudden realization hitting him as his memory banks opened the files from the previous night; causing him to fall silent and blush. The large seeker, humming softly in worry and thought, though unknown to the other. "Simply some tearing by the way, I'll keep an eye on it." He stated after a moment, reaching out for the small jar previously placed there by his trineleader; the mech having created it that morning before leaving to be 'Megatron's beating toy' for the day. ( Words brought to you by said mech himself. ) Carefully shifting his other servo to open the jar; resting the mech's frame against his front before dipping two digits into the solution, helm resting to the other's as he moved to slowly slide the digits in and run them around. There was minimal protest, the solution almost instantly numbing the delicate tears and pulling a relieved sigh from the golden seeker.

Thundercracker smiled slightly, a simple quirk of his lips as he moved to slowly shift the mech in his lap, wiping the substance over his upper leg with a gentle hum. "Starscream will be coming later to make sure we did not harm you further. He is no medic, but will be much kinder than Hook I'm sure you know" He states before blinking, optics rolling "…maybe". His response gaining nothing from the golden seeker but the tilting of his helm back to stare up at the blue mech, causing him to blink in response. "…Not one for humor then?" he questions softly in amusement, optics brightening a moment with a soft snort as the other just shifts in his lap. "Well alright then." He retorts as if the other had replied before moving to slowly shift a fraction, tilting the other's helm after grasping his chin. "Now, do tell me at least if you are alright. Surely you're not that quiet all the time?"

There was no response a moment, the room completely silent before the smaller seeker moved to slowly shrug in response, servos moving to intertwine in his lap as his gaze moved away. Thundercracker blinked before sighing, optics gently rolling as he offered the other a smile, leaning to press a kiss to the other's forehelm before pulling back, carefully grasping the other's hips before lifting him up off his lap and gently placing him upon the berth. "I'll take that as a yes, you sit here and rest, I must finish my own work." He stated, moving to stand and approach the desk, the small mech blinking before moving slowly to slide off the berth and follow the mech. As the other sat down he followed, offering a timid smile as he moved to shift and sit in the other's lap, carefully shifting up against the other. "I-I can sit here, yes?" he murmured softly, servos clenching tightly in his lap as he awaited the other to push him off as many would.

Thundercracker blinked, an optic ridge raising at the mech now in his lap before slowly shrugging, moving only to shift the smaller seeker so his back was to his front before scooting up to the desk completely. "Don't see why not." He replied, helm resting atop the other's as the golden seeker snuggled back against him with a growing smile.

It was then that Sunstorm gained a small place, a place where he would be held and protected, took care of.

The Command trine a new room mate, another being to protect and hold as well as share- those precious moments other's would not think possible for such mechs.


End file.
